One of the most pervasive toys provided to young children through the years is that generally referred to as a hobby horse toy which derives its name from the use of a frontal member which replicates the upper neck and head of a horse or pony. Such hobby toys originally provided a horse's upper neck and head secured to a long stick or rod having a rolling wheel secured to the bottom end thereof. The user "rode" the hobby horse by extending the head and neck portion forwardly and the elongated rod downwardly between the user's legs to rest upon the rolling wheel. Generally simulated reins secured to the horse head provided convenient holding means. Due to the popularity of hobby horses, additional variants have been developed which have included riding toys formed to resemble a horse or pony and having a riding seat or saddle. Additional hobby horse structures have been provided which attach to the user's thigh for bouncing a young child and waist attaching hobby horses secured directly to the user's waist or supported by shoulder's harnesses.
Examples of the foregoing hobby horses are found in a number of issued patents. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,224,762 issued to Strader sets forth a HOBBY HORSE having a simulated horse head supported by a waist harness or belt. A mainframe bar extends downwardly from the waist belt between the user's legs in a generally U-shaped form to stabilize the hobby horse and free the user's hand for play.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,239 issued to White sets forth a HOBBY HORSE adapted to be worn about the waist of a child. The horse comprises a forward section having a head and adjoining fore quarters part, a hind section comprising the rump and adjoining part and elastic sides joining the fore and hind sections to provide waist attachment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,642 issued to Adams sets forth a TOY having a toy horse supported on the user by a shoulder harness assembly. The horse includes a hollow body member having a central opening formed in the upper back portion thereof. The head is pivotally secured to the body portion and coupled to a linkage mechanism extending through the horse body to provide head movement by the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,888,263 issued to Ruhmann, et al. sets forth a KNEE-RIDING HORSE having a simulated horse head and saddle portion adapted to be worn by the user above the knee on the lower thigh. In its intended use, the user may place a young child upon the simulated horse supported by the user's thigh and knee and provide an entertaining bouncing activity for the young child.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,712 issued to Curry, Sr. sets forth a RIDING TOY having a knee riding type toy horse similar to that set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 2,888,263 which provides a substantially more padded saddle and body portion for the child to rest upon during the play activity.
French Patent 1,371,924 issued to Hemar sets forth a hobby horse toy having forward and rear portions coupled by a harness and belt apparatus to provide enclosure about the child user's waist and support using a shoulder harness.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,940,755 issued to Pouder sets forth a TOY HORSE having an elongated frame member supporting a simulated horse's head at one end and a pair of rolling wheels at the remaining end A pair of tines and cam apparatus are supported at the lower end and actuated by the rolling of the wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,169,764 issued to Royce sets forth a TOY DEVICE having an elongated frame member supporting a simulated horse's head at the upper portion thereof and a rolling wheel at the lower portion thereof. The horse's lower jaw is pivotally secured and coupled to a movable handle by a linkage member to provide jaw actuation as the handle is moved.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,820 issued to Nakayama sets forth a STUFFED VIBRATING SOUNDING SITTING TOY having a stuffed toy body such as a horse comprising a main switch turned on in response to a load applied externally, a vibrator actuated when the main switch is turned on to vibrate at least a part of the body of the stuffed toy and a sound generator for producing accompanying sound.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,915,312 issued to Barthel sets forth a SOUND PRODUCING MECHANISM FOR A CHILD'S AMUSEMENT DEVICE having a support frame including upwardly extending support members between which a simulated horse is resiliently suspended by a plurality of spring members. Sound producing means are operatively coupled to the spring suspended horse body to produce sounds as the body is moved by the rider.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,826 issued to Sims, et al. sets forth a TOY ASSEMBLY WITH SOUND DEVICE which may be combined with a toy hobby horse. A whinny or neigh sound may be produced by child operated movement of the reins to stress and subsequently release a weight loaded spring lever within the horse's head. A coil spring is positioned to contact the spring lever for generation of the noise. A one-way stop mechanism retains the weighted spring lever until sufficient stress is developed.
While the foregoing described representative prior art devices have in many instances provided amusing and enjoyable hobby horse toys, there remains nonetheless a continuing need in the art for evermore improved, entertaining and amusing hobby horse toys.